The Congratulations Experience
by gingercumberbabies
Summary: Penny is excited that she got a part in a show and Sheldon congratulates her. This one little action goes much farther. Sheldon/Penny
1. Congratulations, Penny

Penny worked the diner shift with gusto on Wednesday night. Earlier that day she had gone to an audition and gotten the part. She had been so excited she had gone straight to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment and given them both bear hugs. It had been very awkward hugging Sheldon, but she had been so happy it hadn't even mattered. He had been stiff and rigid, unsure how to interact with her. She didn't mind though, she was just too happy to let him ruin her sunny disposition, even when he tried to explain the reasons why hugging is unsanitary and harmful to his immune system. By this time those little speeches and protests came like music to Penny, so she just listened to it, let it flow from his mouth like a slow symphony.

Now Penny was remembering the hug more clearly. It had been a strained hug, yes, but it had been nice. Ever since she and Leonard had broken up, she had been lethargic and Sheldon had been the one there for her. He would come over almost every night and stay up late with her to watch Star Treck and Firefly. He would help clean up her apartment and sometimes sing soft kitty. She had felt like a small, vulnerable child, but in Sheldon's presence, she felt safe.

"Hey, table 4 needs their order!"

Penny snapped out of her thoughts and made her way to the kitchen. She wanted to tell herself that it was crazy to think about Sheldon as if he were someone she could actually have feelings for; she knew that he wasn't ready nor would he probably ever be, for any sort of romantic relationship. Penny told herself that was just fine with her, but she couldn't quite convince herself.

She made her way over to table 4 with the tray in her hand and the drink in the other. It had been a good day and she wasn't going to let her strange thoughts get in the way of her excitement.

As she got closer to table 4, she got a flutter in her stomach. She could feel herself flush under his gaze.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here? It's Wednesday. You never come here on Wednesday," Penny said sounding somewhat shocked.

" I wanted to properly congratulate you on your part. I realize I was not very supportive back at the apartment, but I'm truly and sincerely happy for you, Penny. Congratulations."

Sheldon gave a genuine smile and it made Penny's heart swell. Sheldon was not one to be kind and happy for others, and it made Penny feel special to have him telling her this.

Before she knew it, she was giving Sheldon a hug that almost chocked him. But this time he didn't squirm of go rigid, he cautiously put his arms around her and hugged her back. At that moment Penny knew that there might be some hope for him after all. She grinned like an idiot after the hug and looked down at him sitting in the chair. He seemed content with the contact and thanked her for the cheese-burger.

When she went back to the waitress station Bernadette gave her an inquisitive look.

"What was that?" she asked quietly.

"What was what?" asked Penny unconvincingly.

"You know, the hug. It was kind of… weird," she said.

"Oh that was nothing. Sheldon was just congratulating me for getting a part in this show."

"Oh. Alright."

And then she was gone leaving Penny with a fluttery stomach and an uncontrollable blush as she looked at Sheldon trying desperately to cover the bulge in his pants with his napkin.


	2. Anger is in the eye of the beholder

I do not own any of TBBT or the characters! (I wish I did)

Rated:T

Hey, hope you like this one, there will be more chapters! I am just a busy person. Lol =D

**CH.2 Anger Is In the Eye of the Beholder**

Sheldon was baffled.

He had been doing research for hours looking for some explanation, but he could find none. He was trying to calculate a portion of his equation for string theory, but he was stuck. He had tried just about everything and now was trying to find more information if possible. He was tired and hungry, but he wouldn't rest until he had figured it out. He stepped away from his laptop and started to calculate in his head one more time. He stared at the board intensely. He barely blinked, hardly breathed, and didn't move an inch. He had one hand on his side with his marker in it and the other arm outstretched on the top of the white board. He was leaning forward a bit with one knee slightly bent.

That's how Penny found him. Standing like a statue in front of his board staring at equations that meant nothing to her, but she did notice his stance and it sent a wave of desire through her. She shook her head and decided that the thought still wasn't appropriate. Yet, she thought.

She made her way over to the sink and began to wash the dishes that Leonard refused to do and Sheldon was too stuck to finish. She washed the plates and the bowls and dug around for the silverware in the bottom of the sink full of water. She grabbed a spoon and scrubbed it clean then rinsed it off. When she turned it over to the curved part of the spoon the water went off the sides of the spoon and splashed her with water.

"Oh, balls!" she yelled in mild annoyance. It's too early for this, she thought.

Sheldon spun around fast with eyes wide and mouth agape. He looked like a scared little fawn, Penny thought.

"Penny," he said, confused, "you didn't knock. You're suppose—" he stopped and an expression of realization came over his face. "Penny! You've just help me calculate part of this equation! Thank you, Penny! Dear lord that was genius!"

Penny stood in the kitchen. She had no idea what she had done, but whatever it was apparently it made her a freaking genius.

She watched in silence as Sheldon finished writing down numbers and variables. He turned around with a goofy grin on his face. Penny couldn't help but giggle. He walked over to her and looked down at her with a grateful gaze.

"Sheldon," she said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Yes, Penny?" he said in almost the same tone.

" I still don't know what I did," she said in the same hushed voice.

Sheldon chuckled and shook his head playfully.

"Penny, you helped me realize that the direction of the burst of energy is an equal mass and that when distributed properly they can make correc—" the room went silent.

Penny felt his lips against hers. It felt wonderful. He was soft and innocent and he was rigid. That made her giggle. At last he started to relax and soften to her touch. He took a cautious step towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist. The other hand ran through her golden hair. She caressed his bottom lip with her tongue and he opened his mouth a bit. He met her tongue with his and it made them both moan quietly. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and he bent further down, making her back bend. Their breathing became more like panting as Penny deepened the kiss. She could feel his stiffness on her stomach and it made her shiver.

Finally they pulled away, but he kept her in his embrace. His eyes were wide and frightened, but she could see lust in them too. If he hadn't been holding her up, she was sure she would have fallen to the ground after seeing the intensity in his stare. They stayed that way for a few more moments, each waiting for the other to move or speak.

"Penny," Sheldon choked out, "what do we do now?"

Penny just stared at him. Then she took his face in her hands and pulled him to her again. He didn't resist, he didn't ask questions. He kissed her. She kissed him and it felt so very right. She didn't want to let him go. Not ever.

Suddenly the door to 4A opened. Sheldon and Penny both looked at the intruder and they both became frightened and embarrassed.

XXXXXXXXX

Leonard stared at them for a good minute before he broke out in a rage. He felt betrayed and hurt and he wanted to take in out on something. Or someone…

XXXXXXXXX

Sheldon didn't let go of Penny when Leonard started to yell. He stood up straight and brought her with him but he didn't let go, not for a second. He held her tight and slightly behind him, protecting her with his sturdy body. Leonard was screaming and half of what he was saying Sheldon couldn't even understand. He stayed calm and just looked at Leonard waiting for him to calm down and talk like an adult. But he didn't.

Leonard stopped yelling for just long enough for him to walk up to Sheldon with the look of hatred painted all over him. Sheldon barely had time to push Penny back behind him further before Leonard—despite his size—hit Sheldon in the face so hard that his lips started to gush blood. He yelped in pain for just a moment before he straightened up again to full height and found Penny. He wrapped an arm around her and turned her towards the hall.

"Please go down the hall or to the bathroom or anywhere until this is resolved. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," he whispered to her in a concerned but urgent voice.

Penny was speechless. This had all happened so fast. One minute she was passionately kissing Sheldon and the next he was getting punched by her ex in the mouth.

When Sheldon turned around to deal with Leonard he saw him sitting on the couch staring at the floor. Sheldon realized that Leonard seemed disappointed with himself.

Sheldon sat down next to Leonard, but not without caution. He waited for Leonard to lift his head and say something, but he just sat there looking disgusted, betrayed, and disappointed.

"Leonard would you like to discuss this like adults now and not strike out at me like a child."

Leonard looked up at him. What Sheldon had said had not helped, but he didn't seem as angry. He looked at Sheldon's lip and frowned.

"I'm sorry I hit you. She's not my girlfriend, so it's not really my problem. She can kiss whoever she wants now. But really? YOU! That just doesn't make sense to me."

Sheldon let him vent a little more before he tried to say something.

"Leonard, I suggest if you want to know what happened here that you ask Penny. I'm not actually sure how it happened." Sheldon said very matter-of-factly.

Leonard looked at his friend with that same bewildered look that he gives him when he's acting crazy. He knew that Sheldon wasn't trying to steal Penny, he wasn't even sure why they kissed, leonard thought, I should just tell him that everything's alright and move on.

"Hey, it's fine. It's Penny's life. Let's just forget it."

Sheldon nodded agreement and got up to get Penny. She had gone to Sheldon's room to wait out the talk. He entered and almost told her that no one could he in his room, but seeing her toying with his collectibles and curiously looking at his pictures and models, it made him regret not letting her in before. He wanted her in there all the time. His own desires surprised him.

"Um, Penny. Leonard and I sorted things out, but I think maybe you should talk to him as well." Sheldon avoided looking her straight in the eyes for fear she might read his thoughts.

Penny nodded and went out to the living room while Sheldon stayed in his room to wait for them to finish.

Penny sat down on the couch and waited for Leonard to say something. He looked like a hurt puppy and she felt terrible for hurting him that way.

At last he looked up and met her eyes.

"So, you love Sheldon now?" His words weren't harsh, just confused and hurt.

But what he said did startle her. What would she say? She wasn't sure if she loved Sheldon, she wasn't even sure if he liked her. Sure they had kissed, but had it been real? He was still her weird neighbor who was constantly condescending and anal, and he would always tell her that she was doing something wrong. But he was also the guys who would comfort her when no one was around and sing to her and eat with her.

Before she knew what she was saying: "Yes. I love him."

**AN: Ok so this is only my second fanfic, so it still might not be perfect, but anyways yea there will be more chapters and I know its rated M and nothing really rated M has happened yet but trust me it will. Sorry the characters are sorta out of character I just had to make it fit. Teehee, luc u all! Plz review! =D**


	3. Healing a Wound

Disclamer: I own nothing

Rating:

Hope ya'll like it! =D

Previously:

"_So, you love Sheldon now?" His words weren't harsh, just confused and hurt._

_ But what he said did startle her. What would she say? She wasn't sure if she loved Sheldon, she wasn't even sure if he liked her. Sure they had kissed, but had it been real? He was still her weird neighbor who was constantly condescending and anal, and he would always tell her that she was doing something wrong. But he was also the guys who would comfort her when no one was around and sing to her and eat with her. _

_ Before she knew what she was saying: "Yes. I love him."_

Sheldon waited in his room for Penny and Leonard to finish their talk. This was all so new to him he had no idea what would happen next. He wanted to be with Penny in every possible way, but he knew that it would hurt Leonard. For a second he thought about just kicking Leonard out, but he knew that the right thing to do was to help him; he was Sheldon's best friend after all. Well, used to be.

Penny walked slowly into his room, half expecting him to say, 'No one is allowed in my room'. But he was silent, just sitting on his bed looking up at her with sad eyes. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't really sure what he was sad about. Leonard had told her that he wasn't that upset with the thought of them together, it was just a surprise at first. In fact, he said it would be fine with him if they even started to date. But there he sat on his bed with the most mournful expression on his face.

He stood before Penny could take another step and got so close that they almost touched. He found her hands and intertwined her fingers with his. Her heart beat faster at the contact. His eyes were such an intense blue, but they were still sad.

"Penny," Sheldon said in a tone she had never heard him use before, "we can't see each other. Not as a couple I mean. I would appreciate it if you would dispose of any thoughts that you have of me in a romantic or sexual nature. I will do the same-" he choked and could say no more. Sheldon slowly dropped her hands and walked out of his room swiftly. She stood in the same place feeling hurt and rejected. She heard the front door close and the faint sound of footsteps on the stairs. She felt a tear role down her cheek. And she could have sworn she saw a few in his eyes just before he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon was on the roof, somewhere he was almost certain no one would look for him. He sat on the roof, and he cried. He didn't do this often and when he did it had to do with science or comics. This time though, he cried because of Penny. It felt like his cardiovascular muscle had been cut with a rusty scalpel and he couldn't even think clearly. He had wanted so badly to be with Penny, but he knew that it would hurt Leonard, and even more so, he knew that he would end up hurting Penny in the end. He wouldn't let himself get to close to anyone for he knew he would just end up hurting them. He didn't want to break Penny's heart and he didn't want to break his own.

He wiped his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He was, for the first time in his life, afraid. He was afraid for what he had done to Penny, what he had deprived himself of, and how he would punish himself for this for the rest of his life.

Suddenly he heard the door to the roof creak open. He spun around in surprise to see Penny standing near the door with mascara running down her face. They stared at each other for a long moment, each staring at the tear stains on the other's face. Penny got closer and sat down next to him. Her heart beat faster with disappointment and excitement, a strange combination.

"Sheldon?" he looked her in the eyes, those beautiful green eyes, he thought.

"Yes?" he squeaked.

"Why did you say all those things?"

Sheldon stared at her for a moment, not knowing what words to say. He wanted to blurt out words like gorgeous, exquisite, amazing, and fantastic. But he had to tell her why. Why he had to break his own heart.

"I couldn't hurt Leonard like that. It wasn't fair to him." Hearing it now, he felt that his argument was weak and flimsy, but that had been the original reason. At least it was the one he was going to tell her.

Penny stared at Sheldon in disbelief for several seconds before she started to giggle and cry at the same time.

Sheldon was confused by this. He couldn't tell if she was mocking him or if something was truly funny.

"Sheldon," she said more calmly now, " Leonard was fine with it. It just surprised him at first. You don't have to worry about him. I was worried that you didn't like me." She started to grin through tears again.

"Penny, I still don't think we should be together. I—I don't want to hurt you." he murmured.

She looked at him with a sympathetic gaze. At first that had been a concern of hers as well. Now finding out that that's why he didn't want to be with her, it made her heart swell.

Penny leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his in one swift motion. It was a simple kiss, but one that radiated affection and reassurance. She smile at him and found his hand with hers locking their fingers together.

"You could never hurt me, and I could never hurt you, Sheldon." Her voice was soft but confident and he believed her. He gazed at her. This was one of the best moments in his life and he owed it all to Penny.

"Thank you," he said shyly, and she giggled.

They kissed again, this time with more passion, more love. When they pulled away, Penny looked at him through hooded eyes and smiled.

"Penny, I have feeling which I believe are more eminent than can be explained by physics. When I kiss you or even touch your hand, I am so jubilant that my chest hurts. I feel dizzy around you and when I—" he was cut of mid-sentence by Penny's kiss. He didn't mind.

"I love you too, Dr. Whackadoodle."


	4. Surprise!

I own nothing of the big bang theory, I'm sad for that…. ='( No, but enjoy! =D

Sheldon came home from work early on Thursday. Penny picked him up and they drove back to the apartment together. Leonard was still noticeably uncomfortable around them when they were watching a movie and cuddling or just eating a meal and looking at each other.

Today was Anything-Can-Happen-Thursday and Sheldon and Penny were going to have dinner at a fancy restaurant for their 6 month anniversary. Penny was very excited and dressed very nicely. Sheldon couldn't stop staring at her. She was wearing a blue-green dress that really made her eyes stand out, and her hair was in loose curls. She didn't wear much make-up because Sheldon liked her natural beauty. She loved that about him. She was wearing flats though, so she was much shorter than Sheldon for the date.

They made their way up the stairs to 4A. Sheldon opened the door and stepped to the side to allow her in. She made her way to his spot and sat down. He almost protested, but couldn't bring himself to make her move.

"Go get your suit on honey, I'll wait here," Penny said with a smile.

"Alright. Uh…" he wanted to say something kind and loving, but he could find no words, "help yourself to some soy milk." Then he was gone.

Penny made a rather disgusted face. Soy milk? Sheldon rarely went without regular milk in the 'fridge, but she wasn't going to argue. Or get any soy milk….

A few minutes later Sheldon emerged from his room in the suit Penny had helped him find at the mall. It really is a nice suit, he realized. Penny stood up with the same look of awe she wore every time she saw him wear his suit.

"Wow," she would say each time and he would just give her a bashful smile.

"You look beautiful tonight, Penny."

"Sweetie, you've told me that four times already. I like it," she smirked at him.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to tell you."

She stepped closer to him and grabbed his tie. He swallowed hard. She stood up on her toes and pulled him down to her. She kissed him gently on the lips and grabbed his hand.

When she pulled away, she immediately started for the door pulling him along with her.

"Come on, Moonpie, let's go eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When they made it to the restaurant, Sheldon got out and opened the door for Penny. She had driven, but she didn't mine much anymore whether she was seen on a date driving. It had become normal and after 6 months of dating, she didn't even bother to bring such things up.

"Thank you, my kind sir," she said humorously.

"Your welcome, my fair maiden," he hadn't caught that she was joking, but it was nice anyway.

They found their reserved table and nibbled at the bread at the table. Penny looked through the menu with wide eyes. Everything was so expensive! She had wanted to buy the most expensive thing on the menu thinking it would be like $15, but now she realized that the most expensive item was over 50 dollars.

"Sheldon, can you afford this?" she was concerned that he was going over board and she was genuinely curious if he made that much money.

"Of course, Penny, I wouldn't bring us somewhere that was out of my price range. You can have whatever you desire," he said it reassuringly as if trying to persuade her.

"Oh, good!" Penny had never been given permission to buy the most decadent item on the menu of a fancy restaurant. She was excited.

Penny had the lobster, not the most expensive thing, but she liked it anyway. Sheldon had a steak. Neither of their meals had very much actual food, but it was the experience that mattered.

Penny sat across the table from Sheldon, taking in the ambiance when she dropped her fork under the table. She knew that the staff would take care of it, but she felt she should pick it up. Sheldon felt he had to pick it up because it was Penny's night in his eyes, and he didn't want her to get dirty. They both found their way under the table and reached for the fork. Penny's hand got there first and his a mere second later. They crouched under the table for a long time, their eyes locked and their hands touching. Sheldon shifted weight for a second and banged his head on the table.

"Ow!" he half mumbled and half yelled.

"Oh, Honey are you alright?"

After a moment of rubbing his head he nodded and gave a weak smile. Penny patted his hand and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before getting up and back in her chair. People from all over the restaurant were staring at her, probably wondering where the tall guy had gone.

Penny poked her head under the table and told Sheldon to get up. He was looking for something with a worried look on his face.

"I'll be up in a minute, Penny," he said frantically.

"Are you ok honey?"

She started to get back under the table when something small pressed into the palm of her hand. She lifted her hand from the floor and looked at the small object. Her heart stopped instantly. She stared down at the small diamond ring and her heart sped up.

"Shel—" she squeaked.

He looked at the floor by her hand and froze. She wasn't supposed to know yet! he thought. This was going all wrong.

"Penny, you weren't supposed to find out until later tonight. I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Sorry! Why are you sorry?"Penny yelled excitedly," Sheldon this is amazing!"

He blushed and gave a shy smile.

"What do you say?" he mumbled.

"I say, Holy crap on a freaking cracker! YES!"

Sheldon chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. She giggled a bit into his mouth but responded with enthusiasm. She wasn't one to try and get busy in public, but the moment was so perfect, she couldn't help herself. She started to undo the buttons on his suit and he loosened her dress.

"You have to leave now please," a waiter said with the tablecloth lifted and his head poking in under the table.

"Yes, sorry about that," Sheldon said, embarrassed.

"I GOT ENGAGED!" Penny screamed and the whole restaurant went silent and stared at the crazy girl who had been hiding under the table with the gawky nerd.

Sheldon lead her out of the restaurant quickly, he was really quite embarrassed but overwhelmingly happy at the same time. He loved Penny, and now he knew for sure that she loved him too. He wanted to dance with her and kiss her. He was genuinely happy.

Penny stared at the ring on her finger. A promise. That word kept ringing through her head. Promise, promise, promise. And It was a promise, one that she knew they were both determined to keep. And she would, she knew she would. She loved him. For all his faults and annoying habits, she loved him, and she would never stop loving him.

And tonight, she thought, I will give him a big surprise too. I bet I can make him squeal like me, or maybe even worse. She bit back a devious giggle and got into the car. She laughed and smiled and squealed the whole way back to the apartment, but nothing could prepare Sheldon for what she was going to do next.

A/N: hehehe, sorry to leave you hanging on this one, but maybe you can guess what it is. MUAHAHA! Hope you like this chapter, there are more on the way! Love ya'll! Leave a review please!


	5. Eyes, Shirts, Beds, and Smiles

Rated M

Sorry it has taken me so long to write this, but I was very busy. So hope you enjoy it! =D

They stumbled up the stairs in an excited frenzy. Penny wanted more than anything just to get to her apartment and rip his clothes off. She was surprised she had been able to go 6 months of dating without any sex. She had shown great will power, Sheldon would say. When she had asked him about sex being a part of their relationship, he just stared at her and turned pale. She had decided right then that she wouldn't pressure him and she would let the moment just happen. Now she was sure that this was that moment. And once he gets a taste, she thought maniacally, he will be coming back for more.

They finally reached the fourth floor and headed for her door. Penny cupped his face in her hands and stood on her toes. She kissed him deeply as he unlocked the door. He wrapped an arm around her waist and turned the knob. They stumbled into the apartment still in the same embrace. He broke the kiss long enough to slip off his jacket then he captured her lips again. They were breathing faster now and Penny was ready to blow his mind. But then she became aware of what he was doing, and she was baffled and aroused by it.

Sheldon was taking the lead. She knew she was the big ol' five, but sure enough it was Sheldon who was initiating this. He had slipped the straps of her dress down and was undoing the clasps in back of it. In no time at all her dress fell to the floor and she shivered with desire. She wanted to see him too.

Penny undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and undid his tie. It all fell to the floor and he was left in just his pants. He slipped on his shoes and socks and she kicked off her flats.

They kissed again, each more passionate than the last. Sheldon brought his hand to her face and ran his fingers through her hair and splayed his fingers on her waist.

After a moment he brought her flush against him. They moaned when their fiery skin touched. They broke the kiss for a moment to catch their breath and she looked up at him. He towered over her and his navy blue eyes were dark as sin. She loved his blue eyes because they told all the emotions he wouldn't say he had. Right now they said, 'BEDROOM!', and she agreed with his eyes.

She nodded toward her bedroom and he got the hint immediately. Before she knew it he had one arm behind her knees and the other around her back. He picked her up easily. Penny knew from watching him play Trestling that he was stronger than her looked. He kicked the door open and carried her inside. He held her above the bed for a long moment and kissed her deeply.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and threw her on the bed. She gasped and bounced on the springs a bit.

Seeing her that way, with only her undergarments and lying on a bed awaiting his touch, it drove him mad. He made a sound Penny could only describe as a lusty growl. He slowly got on the bed and got right over her. She traced his lightly muscled chest with her fingers remembering the night he was sick and she had to rub his chest. She smiled at the memory; it was one she would never forget, her hands smelled funny for a few days.

Penny came out of her day dream and stared up into Sheldon's eyes. Before he had been doing all the work, but now as he looked down at her with those big blue eyes, she could see that he didn't know what to do. She smiled and found his hand. She brought it around her back and helped him to undo her bra clasp. He finished slipping it off and let it fall to the floor. He marveled at her breasts. Cautiously he cupped one in his hand and Penny gasped with pleasure. He teased her nipple and squeezed lightly. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly as he did the same to the other.

She opened her eyes when she felt his stop. She saw him looking uncertainly at her underwear. He wanted to take them off, but he wasn't sure what to do once he did.

"Just do it, it will come naturally once you get them off," she said half reassuringly and half irritated.

He swallowed hard and looped his fingers in the waist band of her lacey panties. He pulled them down to her feet and pulled them off with a tug. Then he just sat there on the bed staring down at her. She looked so vulnerable and he was seeing her this way for the first time. It did things to him he couldn't explain. He moaned when he felt the friction of his pants against him. Penny bit back a groan of her own.

"Sheldon," she was begging him now.

He got down over her again and kissed her again.

"Penny," he said as he moved his lips to her ear, "I am going to take my time with you, just to make you suffer." he teased and used his Texas drawl.

He kissed her again and brought a hand down to stroke her thighs. She moaned so quietly he could barely hear it. He was going to change that. Without warning he slipped a finger inside of her and curled it up. He hit just the right spot and started to move the tip of his finger in circles.

She cried out in pleasure and rocked into his touch. With one more flick of his wrist she was clenching her sheets and shaking as an orgasm rocked through her. He loved the fact that he did that to her, he made her feel that good. But it wasn't enough.

He licked her stomach and made his way up to her breasts. He nipped at her and continued his exploration with his tongue up to her jaw.

He kissed and licked her earlobe and neck as she grabbed the clasp to his pants. He didn't feel her undo his belt or his zipper, he was so focused on the hicky she was giving him she didn't even feel her push down his pants and drop them on the floor.

Penny reached into the waistband of his boxers and grabbed hold of him.

He definitely felt that!

Sheldon groaned loudly and bucked his hips instinctively. Penny smirked and moved her hand down to his base and back up again. He was hard and ready, and she wanted him badly.

He helped her discard the last piece of clothing and it too fell to the floor. Sheldon positioned himself between her legs and leaned down to kiss her again. He broke the kiss and dropped his forehead to hers. He stared into her beautiful green eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back, but he could tell she was anxious for him to enter her.

In one thrust he slid into her and they both cried out at the sensation. Penny felt wonderfully filled and she could already feel herself getting close to the edge.

Agonizingly slow Sheldon moved in her. She wanted him to go faster, but she couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. He pressed his fingers into her hips roughly trying to control himself more. It all felt so right.

With each thrust Penny would cry out so loudly she was sure all the neighbors could hear and she felt bad for Leonard, Howard, and Raj.

Penny met him at every thrust and she could barely hear when their skin met over their moans. She ran her nails over his back and he hissed through clenched teeth.

Sheldon gripped her sheets and savored every ounce of pleasure he could find. He rocked into Penny and it felt wonderfully good. He now knew why people chased this sensation. It was incredible, but he was sure it wouldn't be nearly this good with anyone but Penny.

He heard Penny moan so loud it was nearly a scream. He felt her walls constrict around him and the he yelled as well. He released all he had into her and she loved the feeling. He fell down onto her for a moment and then rolled off of her onto the bed. They caught their breath enough to move a little bit and he reached for her hand. He found the one closest to him and brought it to his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer. He buried his face in her hair and smelled Penny, a smell he never tired of.

Penny was startled. No one had ever cuddled her after sex, this was new to her. But then she realized that it hadn't been sex, it was making love and she had never made love before. She loved it so much more than just sex. It meant something and she knew that now. It was Sheldon, not just some guy, but a man she knew loved her and she loved him back. She sighed contentedly and rolled over to be closer to him. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and smelled him. It was all mint and freshness. But now he had a new smell, it was sweat and lust. It was a strange combination, but it was still Sheldon and she loved it.

Suddenly she remembered that she was the one who wanted to blow his mind, but instead he had blown hers. It was strange, but she wasn't going to say anything, not now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny tried to roll over but was held back. She was lying on her side and she could feel someone behind her. She instantly knew it was Sheldon because her feet only reached down to his shins and his chin was at the top of her head. He had an arm wrapped around her waist and the other resting on her leg. She wiggled a little to look at the clock and felt him tighten his grip on her. She giggled a little when she felt his length on her thigh. He must have been having a good dream.

She looked at the clock best she could and saw that it was already 9:30 in the morning. She was going to be late for work, but she really didn't want to get up and leave her fiancé after a wonderful night.

Fiancé! Penny had almost forgotten and she almost squealed with excitement again when she remembered. She laughed a little bit out of sheer happiness, and he was roused by her giggling.

"Penny?" he said in a gravely morning voice.

"Yeah, Sweetie?" she said lovingly.

"You're going to be late for work."

She giggled a little and twisted to kiss his cheek before she got out of bed. He smiled at her kiss and snuggled back down into the bed.

Penny started to get on her Cheesecake Factory uniform when she saw one of Sheldon's long sleeved shirts. She picked it up and put it on under her shorter sleeved shirt. She was allowed to wear one item of clothing that wasn't uniform, and she decided to be a little dorky today. She also loved his smell, so it would make her day much better to be able to smell him at work.

She finished getting ready, grabbed her bag, gave Sheldon one more kiss and headed for the door.

"Penny," she heard just before she walked out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, have a good day," he said so quietly she could barely hear.

She smiled and her heart swelled.

"I love you too, my Wack-a-doodle."

And then she was gone. Sheldon sighed contentedly and decided to get dressed and go back to his apartment. He had a lot to tell the guys.


End file.
